Rio: Stories,Lessons,Ideas
by MC Garrix
Summary: This story is a collection of my short stories and other great authors/readers! Just trying to make those readers comfortable to write their own. (If you can accomplish something,you can accomplish anything you want!) :D Rated T: For some later things.
1. S1: Jealousy

**Authors Note: Re-update XD**  
**Sorry for that falty chap earlier.**  
**Here's the new one!**

* * *

Do I deserve any of this?...i couldn't ask for more,but reality just keeps on giving us problems...giving me problems.

I have been that flightless,hopeless and lonely bird for fifteen years...and now I have changed,all because of my Jewel.

But I don't think she deserves me,I think she just wants to be with me since we are the last two of our hurts me more than it looks to think about that.

After jumping out of that plane to get my last seconds together with her,It was the only thing I could have thought to say those special three words.

And after failing to say those special words,I just said something like it was out from a movie. 'Chained-to-each-other-birds.' It seems very childish,but it was true.

As we knew we were going to die,she did the most unexpected thing to me...the bird of my dreams,the lovehawk,my one and only...kissed me for at least a few seconds when we could've died

But thanks to her,she finally got me to fly,and I knew Rafael was right after all...i thought that 'feel the rhythm of your heart' line was kind of a joke,but boy was I definitely wrong.

When I finally flew both of us to safety,I was just dreaming that she would accept the real me,I mean...that kiss could've meant something...right?

I woke up and opened my eyes slowly,I was still on the same chair I was sleeping on,waiting for Jewel's check up to be finished.

It was quite dark at the moment,I looked outside the window to see the night-sky,and stars all over the moon just made it even better...it was a beautiful sight...it reminded me of... "Jewel?"

I called out and looked around,she seemed like she wasn't here,I finally saw a note on the table and simply read it.

* * *

_Hey Blu,I'm so sorry for not waking you up,but it looked like you were sleeping so peacefully,if you want to visit Jewel and your friend,just go in the breeding room and stay in there until we go back there tomorrow._

_-Love Linda._

* * *

"Wow...thanks Linda." I said to myself slightly chuckling,but what really was the question on my mind was 'the friend'.

Who was it?...probably just Rafael or maybe Nico and Pedro,I flew over to the small breeding room slide door and heard music.

"Music?...never knew Jewel wanted music while it's like...7:30 P.M." I said to myself again,which the puzzles were all solve about 'the friend'. "Yeah...maybe just Rafael and those two party-birds." Understanding my answer,that the three friendly birds loved music.

I came in the small door...my eyes widened and the puzzle pieces in my mind,I saw Jewel dancing...but not Rafael,not Nico,nor even Pedro...it was a military macaw,this sight made me sad,mad,and jealous.

I walked over to them slowly as my talons trembled to see Jewel...dancing with another bird.

Jewel opened her eyes to meet with my tear filled wore a confused face as she saw my eyes finally widened as she notice that I caught her,in the wings of another bird.

She quickly pushed the bird away from her and stared at me with regret in her eyes. "Blu!...i didn't know you were still here!" She said,trying to cover up what just happened.

"I was here...trying to wait for you,but I guess...you don't need me anymore..." I answered while tearing up.

"Blu,it's not what you think it is!" She replied,regretting the thing she just did earlier.

The military macaw stood up and spoke up. "What do you mean Jewel?...i thought you liked me?"

This macaws words made my heart break one piece to another,as it kept going. "No Paulo,I said I liked you as a friend only!" Jewel answered the macaw.

But I had enough of reasons,I narrowed my eyes,which were still tearing up. "It's okay Jewel...i knew everything was too good to be true for me...you don't have to trap yourself anymore..." I said as I flew out of the room,she had no chance to follow me since she couldn't fly and couldn't open any doors.

* * *

**Jewel's POV**

"Blu wait!" I called out for him,as he didn't look back...i knew he was heart-broken,after all we've been through,i do this?

I cried while I stared at the floor,this was my fault,then I felt a wing pat on my shoulder,I look up to see Paulo...my childhood friend,he thought that I liked him?...i could see him as a friend,and that wont change...but now wasn't the time for comfort,it was the time to apologize to Blu.I narrowed my eyes on Paulo as I yelled at him. "Get out!"

He didn't hesitate to leave,knowing me as the one who had no patience on others.

I walked up to the small door which was opened thanks to Blu...oh Blu...i wish you don't do anything stupid now!

* * *

**Blu's POV**

As I flew around,I didn't know where to go...without her I have no reason to stay here anymore,and since I don't know where Linda was staying...i guess I'm going to Rafael's for awhile.

After a few minutes of flying,I finally saw the rock we 'accidentally' put down,and knew I was right here.

I peeked over to the hollow hole and saw Rafael carrying his little toucan baby in his wings. "There,there Maria...your brother didn't mean it anyways." Rafael whispered,not wanting to wake up his wife and gently put down the chick and met eyes with me. "Hey there meu amigo!...how are you? I haven't seen you and Jewel after that smuggling thing..." He whispered.

I chuckled lightly and let out one tear to fall out,hearing her name made me miss her so much,but I couldn't go back since she had... noticed this and asked me. "What's wrong Blu?...and as I was saying,where is Jewel?"

I sighed and decided to tell him what has happened. "Well...earlier I woke up,she was somewhere in the breeding room,and as I went in...i saw her...and another bird dancing together,I knew I wasn't the one for am I gonna do now Raf?" I said sadly.

Rafael's eyes widened and gave me his wing. "Let's talk about this outside." He requested.I agreed and flew off with him.

As we sat on the big rock,I began to tell him stuff I wasn't supposed to. "I know how much she hates me...but she doesn't have to lie to me about it,I don't even think anyone likes me except for Linda..."

"I like you Blu,we are bestest of friend!...even though I just met you for a day and a half,I can see it in you,that you are one of those birds who have a soul and a loving heart." Rafael said which kinda bandaged my heart a bit.

"Thanks Rafael,but...what am I supposed to do without Jewel?"

"Who said you were getting separated with Jewel?" Rafael smiled at me. "No,your going back with each other whether you like it or not." He dragged as he held my talons,for an old bird,he was very strong.

I tried to hesitate,but I felt like...this was the right thing to do.

* * *

**Jewel's POV**

As I broke down in the hollow in the breeding room,I was just thinking on what just happened earlier,it kept playing like a broken record in my mind.

Then I heard voices inside the room I was in,I poked my head out of the hollow and saw Rafael and...Blu?

I was so happy that he came back,but I don't even know if he'll forgive it looked like Rafael forced him to go here.

I glided down to come closer to them for a looked at me and greeted. "Boa noite Jewel! Blu here wants to say something." He said as he pulled Blu in-front of me. "Hi Blu..." I spoke first,it was very awkward talking to each other while an inch close to each other.

"Hey Jewel...look...if your just forcing yourself to be with me...just don't,I need you to follow your heart...so I can know what you want..." He said while looking down,it made me chuckle seeing him all depressed and shy about asking me.

I answered with a nod. "I don't need to Blu...as I am where I want to be right now."

* * *

**Blu's POV**

My eyes widened on what she just said,was it a joke?...does she really like me?

Before I could speak,Rafael warned me. "Blu look out!"

I turn around to see Paulo charging at me with full force.I didn't have any time to react,so I got knocked down into the running looked like he tried to drown me,but Rafael reacted fast and knocked him off of me. "Are you okay buddy?!"

I stood up and inhaled a lot of oxygen. "Yeah...i'm good."

Jewel ran beside me and looked worried. "Are you okay Blu?"

"I'm fine Jewel,I'm just very tired of being attacked now." I said while panting.

I knew Paulo wouldn't give up,he picked up a stick as he yelled. "Jewel is all mine you bird scum!"

He quickly charge towards me with the stick.I was about to get hit,but for being a great and amazing friend...Rafael jumped and took the stick's sharp blow.

Rafael was clearly out cold and laid down on the cold floor. "You monster! How could you do this to Rafael?!" I said and charge at him,full of rage.

He quickly threw a rock at me on the head,I landed on my stomach as he began to drown me once again.

Jewel charged at Paulo,but was thrown back into the ground,leaving her in pain because of her wing.

I was really outraged by this,but I couldn't see that much since I couldn't see underwater,and I couldn't take it any longer...

* * *

**Jewel's POV**

After being knocked out for minutes.I see Rafael beside an unconscious Paulo,and trying to revive Blu.

I quickly stood up and walked very weakly towards them. "Come on Blu! Don't give up on me now!" Rafael yelled as he pressed his wings very carefully onto his chest.

I knew Blu wasn't going to wake up,and I knew it was my fault...

Rafael looked at me sadly and shook his head.I cried softly as I sat beside Blu's cold body. "Please Blu...i don't want you to leave yet! Please come back to me...to us." I said as I cried on his unmoving chest.

"Please don't go away...i love you..." I whispered softly,as I leaned in to his cold beak and kissed it.

Even if he was lifeless,I still loved was the one who saved me and went with me all through...

Rafael looked down and was about to fly off to give me some before he could've flown away,we hear a cough which was actually under me.

It was Blu,I couldn't believe it!...it was like my heart was so full of joy and happiness...and love.

"Do you mean that Jewel?...do you really love me?" He asked,probably a stupid question.

"Yes I do Blu..." I replied softly as we kissed passionately below the moon's beautiful light...and in-front of our friend...

* * *

**I'll make this fast.**  
**Review if you want,send me your ideas because this is all the things i do for you! **  
**And have i good day!...time...whatever.**


	2. Update

**Hey everybody Garrix here!**

**And I just wanted to say that...again,that this is a story which are just for others ideas,haven't gotten any new messages about ideas,so im gonna put it down for awhile.**

**So I'm gonna give you all choices about me next story! :D**

**And I have all of their chapters ready.**

**Here they are:**

* * *

**(Rio: The Chronicles)-Basically a story of me *Garrix*...Before I met Blu and Jewel...basically before the quadrilogy.**

* * *

**(Rio: If I Catch You)- Surprisingly the continuation of my quadrilogy,this one will ALWAYS be around the family,no troubles,and no enemies!...maybe ;)**

* * *

**('Working in Title')- I haven't decided what to call it,but it's a continuation of 'Rio: University of Ornithoids.**

* * *

**Vote for 'one' only! :D (Send it to me in PM or reviews :P)**

**And have a great day! :)**

* * *

**(And prayers for Brazilian Football Superstar 'Neymar Jr.' May he heal quickly and in peace. :)**


	3. Rio: If I Catch You Teaser

**Here's a teaser of the new upcoming story i have! :D**

**Sorry for the ones that didnt get what they wanted :/**

**I made a promise and get the ones that was voted the most.**

**My inbox was filled with...well...this story suggestion.**

**So i'll give you the teaser!**

* * *

I woke up in the morning,it was a very nice on the negative side,I was totally wasted.

I opened my eyes to see Swift reclining in the corner of the hollow,he was snoring very loudly.

I looked around to find Rafael,Nico and Pedro,sleeping next to each could have happened last night?

And then I heard a vibrating noise inside my satchel,it was my phone,it was very nice of Blu to manage his human friends to buy one for me.

Soon as I opened my satchel,most of my things were lost...my pen,swiss-army knife,even my beanie-hat.I was really confused on what have happened to all of my things.

I picked up my phone and read one message,and it was from Blu. 'Where are you guys? We're worried sick about you.'

I don't even know where I am right now,but it was very nice of them for worrying,well...i expected that more from Jewel.I then walk over to Swift and shook his body,trying to wake him up. "Swift...you awake buddy.?"

He quickly swiped my wing away from him,knowing he wanted to stay unfortunately for him,my impatience for waiting was really getting in through me.

I didn't want to wait longer,then I did the unthinkable.I stepped back to get some speed and quickly do a quick kick on his back.

And a lot of pain went through all over Swift's back and he held it while rolling around the floor.

His crying in pain woke up the three party birds..well...i guess you can call me and Swift party birds as well.

Rafael,Nico and Pedro jumped and bumped their heads on each other.I laugh slightly and walked over to Swift,who was still on the floor in pain.

"Where are we meu amigo? And what happened to Swift?" Rafael asked as he came up to me.

I shrugged in reply. "I really don't know where we are,but I do know what happened to him."

Swift spoke as he held his back in pain. "No kidding!"

I glared at him sarcastically as I kicked his back once again,he let out a loud yell,he was probably much in pain. "Ahhhh!..."

* * *

**Coming Soon! :D**


	4. Story Teasers

**Hey everybody!**  
**I'm just going to put this little update on what's happening to others suggestions right now.**

**So you all hold up your excitement and wait.**

**Rio: University Secrets (67%) 'Continuation of "Rio: University of the Ornithoids".**

**Flash of Purple (80%) 'An unexpected purple macaw comes in he gangs life'**

**The Origins (59%) 'Garrix's past and is intertwined with Jewel's wing healing process.'**

**Rio 7575 (10%) 'A time machine incident, teleports Blu and Jewel in the future'**

**Rio: Bright New World ****(5%) **'Continuation of "Rio: If I Catch You".


	5. Teasers

**(Rio: University Secrets 'Teaser')**

* * *

"Can you please stop your talking and get me out of here!" Pedro said from inside the box.

I grab my crowbar and opened the box with brute force. Then Pedro came out rolling.

"Okay, maybe that wasn't a great idea." Pedro said as he popped his back. "Being trapped in a small box wasn't so comfortable after all."

I rolled my eyes and asked him where the others were. "Do you know where the others were reeled into?"

"No, Blu. I don't even know where they put my buddy, Nico." He replied slightly disappointed.

I put a wing on my lower beak and started thinking on where the others could be. Pedro decided to think as well, until it hit us.

"I got it! We might find the others backstage!"

"Why do you say that?" He asked confusingly.

"I remembered, Nico said that he would take records from backstage. But then, Roberto cut us off with his gang. But I think he kept him backstage since I didn't see him get jumped by, Roberto's gang."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" He said as he flew out of the room and straight towards the club.

* * *

**(Rio: 7575) –Renamed to- (Rio: Guardians)**

* * *

After we jumped from the moon to mercury, the planet which was turned into a garden world, and the reason why we were going there was, Jewel.

She wanted to see how much of a garden it was. And to be honest, I missed the live trees and all of the jungle wildlife. But I was pretty sure there weren't any animals in mercury, maybe alien wildlife?

Of course I didn't know, since it has only been three days since we got trapped in this timeline.

But I didn't want to think about it now, since I was relaxing on my ship quarters. This was, Jewel's quarters as well.

But she was with the others, talking about stuff on what has happened when we were in the cryogenic pods.

I didn't want to listen as I was tired after what happened yesterday. I haven't had that much adrenaline since... well, I couldn't remember anyways.

But now was the time to relax, the time to not think about those...'things' that attacked us yesterday. "Blu?"

Suddenly, the relaxing silence was cut off by an even more relaxing angelic voice. I lift my head from my bed to see my beloved, Jewel. "Yes, honey?" I ask.

She smiled and sat on my bed as I sat up. "We're about to land. Tiago said he knew...someone that we knew that's in this planet."

I raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Who could it be?" She shrugged as she didn't know as well.

"Maybe it's, Garrix?" She guessed, we would be very happy if we see him once again.

"It would be very appreciated if it were, Garrix. I miss him already, even if we saw him three days ago...well...from the past."

She nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it can't be a 'day' without him."

Just before any more guesses. Tiago poked his head on the door way and call us out. "Mom, Dad...we're here!"

* * *

**(Flash of Purple)**

* * *

It was just another beautiful day in the Amazon. But how beautiful could it be when I have no-one to spend it with.

I was pretty professional at being alone. And I've been like that since I escaped 'IONA'

That lab made me sick, with all the animals they were experimenting. They could've done something worse with me if I stayed longer.

I just had one thing to do, and that is sleep, with that said. I lay my body back down and sigh in relaxation.

But was cut off by an eerie sound, it sounded like an eagle screeching, an eagle, in this part of the jungle?

I look outside and look left to right. "Huh, I guess I was just hearing things-ah!" I was being held by...an eagle!

"Let go of me you filthy feathered predator!" I suggested while rocking my body back and forth.

It looked down on me to make eye contact and smiled sarcastically. "Okay, if you really insist."

"No, no, no! Ah!" Thump!

* * *

**P.S. (Flash of Purple, the protagonist there isn't my OC, and you'll know the name soon! This great guy wanted me to make a story about his OC, and since I'm a nice person.**

**I said yes. And don't worry about the other stories I teased, I pushed the others down so I wont be overworked!)**

**Hope you readers like the ideas!**


End file.
